


【狂王咕哒君】仅此二人的战争·外链部分

by re_karasu



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_karasu/pseuds/re_karasu





	【狂王咕哒君】仅此二人的战争·外链部分

藤丸立香定定地看了他一会儿，突然发狠地抱着狂王的脖子亲上去。他从来没有这么凶地亲吻过谁，不得不说，气势还是很足的。他用力地咬着狂王的嘴唇，用一种似乎原本并不会出现在藤丸立香身上的危险语气贴近了狂王问，「……来做吗？」  
狂王对于他突然的发狠并不意外，只是他转头看了看周围的环境——席天慕地，甚至眼前年少的御主仅仅只是裹着一个斗篷，他的小腿和脚还裸露在夜晚的空气里——「你确定？」  
「啊。」藤丸立香的喉咙里发出压低声音的咕噜声。像是挑衅般地，他伸出手去揉捏狂王的胸。没有经过刻意紧绷的胸肌是十分柔软的，藤丸立香舔了舔自己的犬齿，眯着眼睛对狂王发出了一个升调的鼻音。  
狂王垂下眼睛看着藤丸立香，复又凑上去亲了亲他的眼睛。被藤丸立香伸出双手捧住了脸，少年用拇指按揉着他脸上的猩红纹路，狂王在喉咙里低低地发出了一个大约是笑的气音，一只手伸到后面托着藤丸立香的臀部将他往自己怀里放了放，低下头去亲他。而藤丸立香主动地迎了上来。没有每次亲吻前类似于试探般的惯例，藤丸立香一反常态地主动，他充满着侵略性地将狂王按在背后的树根上，将舌头伸进去。伴随着亲吻中逐渐贴上前去的动作，他磨蹭着狂王的身体。  
狂王一边纵容着藤丸立香越来越放肆的动作，一边揉捏着他的身体。刚刚在溪水中由于寒冷而变得苍白的肌肤，在不断地被揉捏着的时候也总是会泛出红晕。少年的身体的比例是恰到好处的，骨肉均亭，肌肉线条悠长又不突出，腹部和手臂上已经有了可以隐约分辨出的肌肉轮廓。狂王的指尖从他后颈一路下滑到少年的臀缝，藤丸立香敏感地抖了抖，不甘示弱地用力揉了揉狂王的胸肌。在这种时刻，当然他只能够得到坚硬的手感——于是在亲吻停下的时候，藤丸立香深深地看了狂王一眼，低下头去在他身上用力地啃咬着，舔吻着。  
现在的孩子真的是……狂王对于他的举动竟然感觉到了一丝的啼笑皆非。  
——男性的胸部现在竟然也这么受欢迎了吗，Lancer那家伙果然还是落后了啊。  
他这么想着的时候，胸口传来湿热的感觉，是被他的御主用牙齿咬住了胸口的皮肤。狂王有些拿他没办法地按了按他的后脑——刚刚的话让小崽子不高兴了，现在只好让他这样子出出气罢。  
藤丸立香一路向下舔吻着，他的嘴唇一路流连过那些鲜红的符文，在亲吻到狂王小腹的时候他抬起头看了他一眼，又垂下眼伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一口——随即感觉到了嘴唇所触碰到的小腹肌肉绷紧了。


End file.
